Ground Vehicles (Modern)
Modern Ground Vehicles are the cars and trucks of today. Deathcoaster The Deathcoaster was cobbled together by time traveler Ash Williams from the remains of his 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 hardtop, damaged after being hurled by supernatural forces into the Dark Ages. The open steam-powered contraption’s chief features are a railroad-style cowcatcher welded to what was once the hood of the car and an angled rotating blade arrangement set forward of the cowcatcher like a lawnmower blade. The original Oldsmobile dashboard is replaced by a pair of steering levers. The Deathcoaster was seemingly destroyed during Ash’s battle with an army of zombies but its wreckage was then magically transported with him to a post-apocalyptic future. Assuming Ash was able to repair Deathcoaster, the rotating blades do 2d8 damage. From Army of Darkness (1992) (notes by Kevin Scrivner) Ark II This six-wheeled, hydrogen fuel-cell powered mobile laboratory was built by the Ancients to enable a small team of scientists to sow the seeds of civilization among those who had survived the Crisis. More than 30 feet long, it contains living quarters for four scientists, advanced mini-labs of several types, and an auxiliary Ark Roamer, a two-seater, four-wheeled all-terrain vehicle. It has a wedge-shaped nose cone and a long tanker-like body. A main access hatch lowers from the underside of the nose wedge. There’s also a central driver’s side door opening into the labs and a top hatch above the cockpit. A rear ramp permits the Volkswagen Bug-sized Roamer exit and entry. The has advanced communications gear but no weaponry. However, its tough ceramic shell can shrug off most of the damage the primitive inhabitants of the mutant future can dish out. From the 1979 Filmation TV show Ark II (notes by Kevin Scrivner) Landmaster The Landmaster is an amphibious armored personnel carrier. It has a wedge-shaped nose and a 35-foot-long tanker-like body that weighs 11 tons. Its 12 wheels are arranged in sets of three, with eight wheels on the ground at any one time. The third wheel can rotate to the ground to enable the Landmaster to crawl over deep holes, boulders, or climb 60-degree inclines without its passengers feeling so much as a bump. Its front wheels don’t turn. Instead, the vehicle bends in the middle to allow it to change direction. The front and rear sections have separate top and side entry hatches. With its heavily plated nose cone the Landmaster can ram through concrete and stone walls and plow through buildings at full speed. Its powerful engine enables it to make 25-foot jumps without damage. It remains sealed when fully submerged, propulsion provided by the big tires, and it can remain afloat even when half filled with water. The Landmaster’s chief weakness is poor visibility; the driver depends on video cameras mounted outside to see where he’s going because the slope of the windshield is so extreme. The vehicle’s exact cargo and passenger capacity is a military secret but it can provide living quarters for at least six people including the driver. From the 1977 film Damnation Alley (based the Roger Zelazney’s novel Survival Run) (notes by Kevin Scrivner) Category:Artifacts Category:Modern Technology Category:Modern Vehicles